1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to image processing apparatuses, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus which is suited for reducing space occupied thereby in an office or room.
Recently, it has become possible to process a large amount of data at a high speed due to the improved performance of central processing units (CPUs). As a result, image processing techniques have rapidly improved, and image reading apparatuses for business use and personal use have rapidly become popular due to this progress.
However, office space or room space in general is limited, and the space restrictions are strict particularly at the central parts of the city. For this reason, the large operation space required by the image reading apparatus and the image forming apparatus has become a problem, and it is desirable to make improvements from the point of view of space utilization efficiency.
Conventionally, there are image reading apparatus of an automatic document feed (ADF) type, a flat bed type, and a composite type which is a combination of the ADF and the flat bed type.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a flat bed type image reading apparatus which is presently used popularly as an apparatus for personal use. According to this flat bed type image reading apparatus, a document is placed on a document glass 72, and the document is covered by a document holding cover 71. When a switch which is not shown is turned ON, a read head (carrier) 73 moves back and forth to successively read the image of the document on the document glass 72.
According to this apparatus, the space efficiency is poor because the apparatus occupies the space on a desk and the operation efficiency is poor because one document must be set at a time. In addition, it is necessary to set the document and operate the apparatus for each document and the operation region at the front must be open.
FIG. 2 shows a composite type image reading apparatus which is a combination of the ADF type and the flat bed type. This composite type apparatus is popularly used in general. According to this apparatus, when documents are stacked on a hopper part 74, the documents are transported by a transport part 76 and are read by an image reader part 73. The read documents are ejected to a stacker part 75 and successively stacked.
According to this apparatus, a plurality of documents are automatically and consecutively supplied and processed, and the operation is extremely efficient. However, the hopper part 74 and the stacker part 75 respectively project to the top and the side, and a large space is required for the operation region. As a result, the position where the apparatus may be set up becomes restricted, and improvements are desired from this point of view.
FIG. 3 shows an improved composite type apparatus which is a combination of the ADF type and the flat bed type, and the stacker part 75 is provided below the hopper part 74. Hence, a document placed on the hopper part 75 is transported by the transport part 76 and is turned over by an U-shaped sheet guide. The document is read when the document passes above the image reader part 73. The read document is ejected on the stacker part 75 below the hopper part 74 in the turned-over state and stacked.
Accordingly, the problem of requiring a large operation region because of the stacker part 75 which projects from the side of-the image reading apparatus is eliminated. However, as in the case of the flat bed type apparatus, the hopper part 74 exists at the top of the apparatus, and it is impractical to put things on the top of the apparatus because of the need to place the documents thereon.
Therefore the image reading apparatus which is presently used in general has the hopper part 74 and the stacker part 75 which respectively project to the top and the side of the apparatus, and a large operation region is required. For this reason, improvements are required from the point of view of realizing efficient utilization of the office space. In addition, the image reading apparatus also takes up a large space as a system, and it is difficult to set up the apparatus close to the user.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an image processing apparatus in which efficient utilization of office space can be realized.
The above object of the present invention is achieved by an image processing apparatus comprising a box-shaped case having an opening; and an image scanner part which carries out an information input operation and is disposed in the opening so that the image scanner part can be pulled out therefrom.
According to the invention, since the image scanner part disposed in the opening can be pulled out, the information input operation is carried out in a state where the image scanner part is pulled out from the box-shaped case. A document on which information to be input is recorded is placed on the image scanner part when the information input operation is carried out.
Accordingly, any components for inputting information are not provided at least on top of the image processing apparatus (that is, on top of the box-shaped case) and therefore it is possible to place other objects on top of the apparatus. In addition, it is possible to freely utilize not only the space on top of the apparatus but also the spaces at the front and back and on the right and left sides of the apparatus, because the image scanner part is accommodated in the box-shaped case after the information input operation is finished. Since there is no projection on the side faces of the apparatus for example, the position where the apparatus may be set up becomes less restricted and it is possible to reduce the space occupied by the apparatus in an office and the like.
The above image scanner part may be constructed so that the information input operation can be carried out in a state where the image scanner part is accommodated in the opening.
Hence, the image scanner part need not be pulled out from the box-shaped case when the information input operation is carried out. Accordingly, it is possible to freely utilize the space at the front of the apparatus when the information input operation is carried out. Therefore, it is possible to further reduce the space occupied by the apparatus in an office and the like.
The image processing apparatus may have a document cover for covering a document on which information to be input is recorded.
Hence, it is possible to prevent ambient light from entering the inside of the image scanner part. In addition, the document cover makes it possible to uniformly press the document against the image scanner part so that the information input operation can be carried out with high quality.
The above document cover may be disposed on the image scanner part.
When the image scanner part is accommodated into the box-shaped case, the document cover is simultaneously accommodated into the box-shaped case after the information input operation is finished. Hence it is possible to make the size of the image processing apparatus small after the information input operation is finished.
The above image processing apparatus may be configured so that the opening has a height greater than a height of the image scanner part so that a gap is formed on top of the image scanner part.
Hence, it is possible to carry out the information input operation of a thick document in a state where the image scanner part is accommodated in the box-shaped case.
The above document cover may be disposed in the box-shaped case so that the document cover can be pulled out therefrom.
Hence, the information input operation can be carried out without using the document cover. For example, when the information of a plurality of pages of a thick book is to be input, the document cover may disturb the information input operation because the operator has to push the book against an input surface (a document glass) of the image scanner part. In such a case, by accommodating the document cover in the box-shaped case, it is possible to carry out the information input operation without the disturbance of the document cover. In this way, it is possible to carry out the information input operation in a state where the document cover is pulled out or accommodated in the box-shaped case, depending on the type of the document to be input. As a result, the information input operation can be carried out more easily.
The image processing apparatus may further comprise at least two bending fulcrums formed in the document cover.
Hence, it is possible to bend the document cover along a document so that the document is more completely covered. In addition, in the construction where the document cover can be pulled out from the box-shaped case, there arises a step between the image scanner part and the document cover in a state where the document cover is pulled out, because the positions where the image scanner part and the document cover are pulled out are different. In this case, by bending the document cover which has at least two bending fulcrums formed therein, it is possible to bring the document cover in close contact with the image scanner part.
The image processing apparatus may be configured so that heavy-weight devices among devices which are disposed inside the image scanner part are collectively disposed in a back side thereof with respect to a direction in which the image scanner part is pulled out.
Hence, the center of gravity of the image scanner part can be positioned in the back side. Since the image scanner part is used in a state where it is pulled out from the box-shaped case as described above, the image scanner part is apt to fall forward if the center of gravity thereof is positioned in the front side with respect to the direction in which it is pulled out. The image scanner part is apt to fall forward especially easily when the information input operation is carried out with a document such as a heavy book having been placed on the image scanner part.
Since the heavy devices are disposed in the back side of the image scanner part so that the center of gravity thereof is positioned in the back side, it is possible to restrain the image scanner part from falling forward.
The image processing apparatus may be configured so that heavy-weight devices among devices which are disposed inside the box-shaped case are collectively disposed in a back side thereof with respect to a direction in which the image scanner part is pulled out.
Hence, the center of gravity of the box-shaped case can be positioned in the back side thereof. Therefore, it is possible to restrain the image scanner part from falling forward.
The image processing apparatus may further comprise a support leg provided for supporting the image scanner part so that the image-scanner part is prevented from falling forward in a state where the image scanner part is pulled out.
Hence, the image scanner part can be supported by the support leg when a load is applied thereon in a direction of falling forward. Therefore, it is possible to prevent the image scanner part from falling forward in such a case.
The image processing apparatus may further comprise a roller provided at the end of the support leg.
Hence, the image scanner part can smoothly move on a base (a desk, for example) against which the support leg abuts. Therefore the image scanner part can be smoothly pulled out from and accommodated into the box-shaped case. In addition, it is possible to prevent damage to the base caused by contact with the support leg.
The image processing apparatus may be configured to that the support leg can be accommodated in the image scanner part.
Hence, it is possible to prevent the support leg from being an obstacle to accommodation of the image scanner part into the box-shaped case.
The image processing apparatus may have a length adjustment mechanism for adjusting the length of the support leg.
Hence, it is possible to assure that the support leg abuts against the base by adjusting the length thereof using the length adjustment mechanism in a case where there is a height difference between the positions of the base where the box-shaped case is placed and where the support leg abuts. Therefore, it is possible to prevent the image scanner part from falling forward more securely regardless of the form and condition of the base.
The image processing apparatus may have a clamp mechanism for clamping the support leg at least in a support position where the support leg supports the image scanner part and in an accommodation position where the support leg is positioned when the image scanner part is accommodated in the box-shaped case.
Hence, it is possible to prevent unexpected rotation of the support leg and therefore the image scanner part is securely prevented from falling forward. In addition, by clamping the support leg in its accommodation position, it is possible to prevent the support leg from being an obstacle to accommodation of the image scanner part into the box-shaped case
The image processing apparatus may have guide frames provided inside the box-shaped case for guiding movement of the image scanner part and a pair of rail parts disposed on both sides of the image scanner part for engaging the guide frames, one of the pair of rail parts being rotatable with respect to the image scanner part.
Hence, the image scanner part is guided by the guide frames when it is pulled out from and accommodated into the box-shaped case. Therefore, it is possible to achieve smooth movement of the image scanner part.
In addition, one of the pair of rail parts is rotatable with respect to the image scanner part. Therefore, if misalignment of the guide frames occurs when the image scanner part moves, the misalignment can be compensated by the rotation of the rotatable rail part. As a result, it is possible to avoid deformation of the guide frames or rail parts caused by said misalignment, and therefore smooth movement of the image scanner part can be maintained.
Other objects and further features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.